Suegros
by Aetit
Summary: Con las ganas que tenía yo de conocer a un yerno, ya empezaba yo a resignarme a que mi hijo era uno de esos chicos que no les gustan las responsabilidades y que solo quieren estar con todos sin pensar en… Fic Fervid  SLASH


Este fic es de la serie española Física o Química. Para el que no la conozca, hay múltiples videos en youtuve. Busquen por Física o Quimica Fervid o Fer y David. Estos dos son una de las parejas más importantes de la serie y este fic trata sobre ellos. Es un fic SLASH, así que al que no le guste que no lo lea. R&R y muchísimas gracias por leerlo.

Disclaimer: La serie es propiedad de su productora, canal de televisión, cualquier persona menos yo. esto está hecho sin ningún tipo de ánimo de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Inesperado<strong> 

El jodido teléfono vuelve a sonar, tan inoportuno como siempre.

-Es la tercera vez que llaman, Da-David… de-be-ría co-ger-loo…  
>-Yo creo que no.-digo mientras beso su estómago.<br>-Voy a contestar…  
>-No, No lo harás<p>

Sin embargo Fer contesta el maldito aparato y yo decido vengarme de él. Subo hacia su cuello y comienzo a besarlo de la forma exacta en que sé que le vuelve loco. Mientras él apoya sus manos en mis hombros e intenta detenerme, sin embargo le ignoro.

-¿Qué estáis aquí en 10 minutos? Pero vosotros no volvíais el martes…

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Sus padres.

-Ya….  
>-Claro… bajo a ayudaros… Un beso.<br>-Por eso hay que contestar el teléfono cuando te llaman tus padres. Venga, David… espabila. Que tenemos 15 minutos.-dice mientras me tira unos calzoncillos y mi camiseta  
>-Y mira como está esto…<p>

Su habitación esta exactamente como estaría cualquier habitación usada durante una semana por dos adolescentes que solo se han levantado de la cama para comer y poco más.  
>Nos vestimos, abrimos las ventanas y adecentamos un poco el cuarto. Lógicamente, no sirve de nada. Sigue pareciendo haber sido usado de picadero.<p>

-Si quieres irte, vete ya o te van a ver. O también puedes quedarte.-me parece detectar algo de súplica en su voz. La verdad es que llevo más de un mes dándole largas con lo de conocer a sus viejos.  
>-¿De verdad quieres que conozca a tus padres?<br>-Bueno, llevamos ya dos meses… algún día tendrás que conocerles, ¿no?  
>-¿Y no se mosquearán?<br>-No, creo que se imaginaban que detrás de mi empeño de quedarme había alguien. Y conociéndoles, seguro preferirán que ese alguien sea un novio estable y no diversos rollos de una noche.  
>-Viéndolo así…<br>-Además son muy modernos.

Le veo sonreír más incluso que antes. Quizás me he comportado como un egoísta al negarme a conocer a sus padres. Fer los adora y, por lo que dicen todos, ellos a él. Haberles mentido estos meses debe de haber sido horrible para él.

-Vale.  
>-¿Sí?<br>-Pero… te advierto que no suelo caer bien a los padres.

Él se ríe y me abraza muy fuerte.

-Me tienes enamorado a mí, eso es lo importante.

Ahora soy yo quien le espachurra contra mí mientras río.

-Y si ellos…  
>-Todo va a ir bien, David. Confía en mí.<p>

Si hay algo que he aprendido en estos dos meses, es a confiar en Fer. Nunca me ha fallado y me ha demostrado día a día que no piensa hacerlo. Tengo mucha suerte de haberme enamorado de él.

-Fer…  
>-¿Sí?<br>-Te quiero. Sé que no lo digo mucho pero…

Fer se vuelve a reír y se inclina para besarme

-Lo sé.

Al final suena el portero.

-¿Nos ayudas? Es que traen unas cajas o algo.l  
>-Claro… que vea que tienen un yerno sacrificado.<p>

Fer y yo bajamos de la mano las escaleras, yo con un nudo horrible en la garganta y él sonriéndome en cada rellano.

-¡Hola!

Al oír la voz de su madre me dan ganas de echar a correr, seguro me va a odiar por estar con su niño.

-¿Y quien es este chico tan guapo?-pregunta su madre.  
>-Es David, mi novio.<br>-Ya me imaginaba yo que había alguien. Ven aquí, hijo. Deja que te salude como es debido.

Ese abrazo solo puede definirse como un achuchón en toda regla. Puedo decir que prácticamente me ha roto las costillas, pero su reacción me tranquiliza.  
>-Eees un placer conocerla, señora.<br>-Llámame Carmen, hijo. Y quita esa cara de asustado, no te vamos a comer. Cualquier cosa que este desastre de hijo mío te haya contado, seguro es mentira. Con las ganas que tenía yo de conocer a un yerno, ya empezaba yo a resignarme a que mi hijo era uno de esos chicos que no les gustan las responsabilidades y que solo quieren estar con todos sin pensar en…  
>-Mamá.<br>-Pero si es verdad, Fer. Ni un novio, nada. Jamás le he oído hablar de ningún chico. Ya me temía que un día me apareciera con novia por la puerta. Porque claro, seguro que contigo es un loro, pero que sepas, que Fer ya no habla con nosotros…  
>-Mamá… no le agobies.<br>-y tú dame un abrazo también. Que te lo guardas todo siempre.

No puedo evitar sonreír. Su madre realmente parece una persona maravillosa. Quizás le tengo un poco más de respeto a conocer a su padre. Él mío no se lo tomaría bien.

-Vaya, tengo yerno y soy el último en enterarme-oigo a su padre de fondo, casi como si lo hubiera llamado yo con el pensamiento.- como siempre.  
>-Soy Fernando<br>-David.

Le estrecho la mano mientras me dirige una sonrisa de bienvenida.

-Encantado, hijo.  
>-Bueno, ¿subimos lo que habéis traido o nos quedamos aquí todo el día?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Víveres<strong>

Fer se deja caer en la cama con las manos llenas de dulces y no puedo evitar sonreír.

-Cguandgo los pgruebes, vegás a lo que me rgefiergo.  
>-No se habla con la boca llena, Fernandito. Te lo he dicho mil veces.<br>-Idiota.-dice mientras me lanza un cojín, que por supuesto ni se me acerca.-Los dulces del pueblo son lo más delicioso que he probado nunca.  
>-Habrá que probarlo, ¿no?- le digo mientras me tumbo encima suyo y le beso muy despacio y fuerte para posteriormente recorrer su cuello con mucha lentitud.- No digo que los dulces estén mal, pero tú… sabes… mil… veces… mejor.<br>-¿Seguro? Son bastante deliciosos.  
>-Tú mil veces más, nene.<p>

Parece que la respuesta le gusta, porque cuando me doy cuenta lo tengo encima de mí quitándome a duras penas la camiseta. Y aunque me encante la situación, de repente recuerdo que no estamos solos.

-¿Tus padres?  
>-Estarán en la azotea poniendo la lavadora, no te preocupes por ellos.-dice con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras se deshace de su propia ropa y comienza a jugar con el botón de mis vaqueros.<br>-Per…fecto.

Vuelvo a invertir posiciones y sigo besándole como antes. Deslizo mis manos por su cuerpo y él comienza a respirar con dificultad, especialmente cuando me dedico a atacar su cuello.

-Fer, cariño, dame tu papelera… Chicoos, lo siento.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Miro a su madre esperando encontrarme alguna muestra de enfado o vergüenza pero me sorprendo al ver que se ríe.

-Fer, por favor. Cierra la puerta con el pestillo, que pa algo está.  
>-Lo siento, mamá.<br>-Madre mía, como tenéis la habitación. La arregláis después, ehh? Y a ver si la ventiláis un poco más que aquí huele a pasodoble, ya me entendéis.  
>-¿Qué haces?-pregunta Fer<br>-Llevarme la papelera  
>-Déjala, ya la bajo yo después.<br>-No seas tonto, Fer. Ahí no hay nada que me vaya a asustar.  
>-No, mamá…<br>-Yo me voy. Seguid pasándolo bien.-dice con una sonrisita mientras se va.- y echa el pestillo, hombre.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…  
>-No es tan grave, Fer. Tu madre es genial. La mía me vio besando a una chica, y casi me mata. No quiero ni saber lo que diría si nos viera como nos acaba de ver tu madre.<br>-¿Sabes lo que hay en esa papelera, David?  
>-Bueno, algunos condones usados…<br>-¿Algunos? ¿Cuántos hemos usado desde el fin de semana pasado? Porque yo perdí la cuenta al empezar la segunda caja.

Haciendo recuento mental veo que tiene razón. En esa papelera había muchos condones, pero no creo que eso sea lo que tiene preocupado a Fer.

-un bote de lubri-pero no me deja ni acabar de decirlo.  
>-Botes vacíos de nata, miel, sirope de fresa, sirope de chocolate… ¿sigo?<br>-Ahhh, esooo! Joder, no es tan grave.  
>-Se nota que no conoces tú bien a mi madre, David.<br>-Exagerado.  
>-Ya verás en la cena qué divertido.<br>-¿Cena?  
>-Tú te quedas a cenar hoy, no voy a pasar el rato aguantando sus comentarios yo solo, ni de coña.<br>-Exagerado.  
>-Sí, sí.. ya verás tú... ¡qué bien lo vamos a pasar!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Incomodidad<strong>

La verdad nunca creí que conocer a los padres de mi novio fuera a resultar tan bien. Son encantadores, estupendos. Fer tiene muchísima suerte de tener unos padres tan geniales. Aceptan completamente a su hijo tal y como es, y no puedo evitar desear que mis padres fueran como ellos. Cuando les diga que estoy con Fer, no lo van a aceptar, estoy seguro.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos?-me pregunta Carmen con una sonrisa.  
>-Dos meses-se me adelanta Fernando<br>-¿Cómo sabéis vosotros eso?  
>-Pues porque te conocemos, hijo.<br>-Tu padre tiene razón, Fer.

-Ves, te dije que daban miedo.-me susurra Fer al oído.  
>-¡Que dices! Si son encantandores-y no puedo evitar besar su mejilla, aprovechando que me queda más a mano que cuando estamos de pie. Y él me sonríe. No sé porqué tenía tanto miedo de esta cena, sus padres son un auténtico amor.<p>

-Ay…  
>Me giró hacia delante y veo a sus padres mirándonos muy felices. Especialmente Carmen, que parece absolutamente encantada.<br>- Nunca había visto a mi hijo tan feliz, te lo agradecemos muchísimo David.  
>-Mamá..<br>Fer se ha puesto muy rojo y me echo a reír.

-¿Queréis algo de postre?-pregunta Carmen con una sonrisa extraña.-Hemos traído fresas. Lástima que la nata se haya acabado.  
>Joder. Ya sé de quien sacó Fer esas indirectas tan poco sútiles.<br>-¿No queda? Pero ¿Cuánta nata habéis gastado? Porque juraría que habíamos comprado un bote extra…  
>-Seguro nos olvidamos, Fernando. ¿Quereis las fresas o no?<br>-No, no… gracias. Yo estoy bien así –debo de estar rojo como un tomate y no quiero ni imaginar del color del que debe estar Fer.  
>-Nando, mira a ver si queda algo de helado, que seguro con un poquito de sirope por encima les va a apetecer más que la fruta.<p>

Joder. Fer tenía razón, no saldremos de esta cena vivos.

-Tampoco queda. ¡Vaya, habéis acabado con todo, chicos!  
>-Eso está bien, tienen que reponer energías. Aunque viendo lo delgados que están los dos diría que a pesar de la nata, el sirope y todo lo demás siguen gastando más de lo que consumen.<p>

Si pudiera meter la cabeza debajo de la tierra, como los pajarracos esos… lo haría. Creo que en toda mi vida jamás he sentido tanta vergüenza.

-Es normal a su edad, mujer. Déjalos que disfruten.  
>-Ya quisiéramos nosotros tener la marcha que tienen ellos.<br>-¡Mamá!  
>-Tu madre tiene razón … con la edad algunas cosas se hacen más complicadas. Disfrutad ahora que podéis. Pero usando la cabeza siempre.<p>

Esto no está pasando. No está pasando. No puede estar pasando. De ninguna de las maneras.

-No te preocupes por eso, que están usando protección. Mucha protección, de hecho. Si os hace falta dinero extra para preservativos, ni dudéis en pedirlo. Bueno, o para lubricante. Que en esa papelera debía haber más de 30€.  
>-Mamá, no…<br>-Vosotros disfrutad, que es lo importante. ¿Por qué estáis disfrutando los dos verdad? ¿Mi hijo te ha tratando bien, David?  
>-¡MAMÁ!<br>-¿Qué? Solo me preocupo por..  
>-Nos tenemos que ir. Hemos quedado.<br>Es obvio que es mentira, pero no soy quien para contradecirlo.  
>-Mu-muchas gracias por la cena.<br>-No te preocupes, cariño. Eres bienvenido a esta casa siempre que quieras.  
>-Gra-gracias.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Descubrimiento<strong> 

Abro la puerta de casa intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. El salón está oscuro sin embargo veo luz en la cocina.

-¿Fer?  
>-¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas, mamá?<br>-Pensé que a estas alturas estarías en Canadá  
>-Ganas no me faltaron. Sabes que si David pisa esta casa en los próximos seis meses, será un milagro.<br>-Bueno, no me negarás que fue una buena prueba para medir el aguante de mi yerno.

Niego con la cabeza mientras pienso en qué mi madre tiene unas formas un poco raras para afrontar las cosas, pero aun así no la cambiaría por nada.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te ha parecido?  
>-¿David?<br>-No, el solomillo de la cena. Claro que David, mamá.  
>-Me ha sorprendido. No sé. No es el típico chico que me hubiera imaginado como novio tuyo. Bueno, en realidad no me lo imaginaría como novio de ningún chico.<br>-No parece gay.  
>-Tiene pinta de macarrilla pero tengo por costumbre no juzgar, cariño. Además supuse que si nos lo presentabas, era por algo.<br>-¿Y? Solo eso… con lo que te gusta hablar y ahora no sueltas prenda.

Mi madre se ríe y da un largo suspiro

-¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho? Vale, entiendo que no nos lo quisieras presentar pero… al menos decirlo, hijo. Espero que no fuera que tenías miedo de que reaccionaramos mal o algo. Sabes que tu padre y yo te apoyaremos siempre, Fer.  
>-Lo sé.<br>-¿Entonces?  
>-Supongo que es demasiado bueno para ser cierto.<br>-¿Qué?  
>-David es… perfecto. Supongo que una parte de mí piensa que no soy suficiente para él.<p>

Y más que una parte de mí. David es guapo, divertido, inocente… podría tener a cualquier chico que quisiera. Siempre que salimos por ahí tiene diez o doce proposiciones de tíos que están más buenos que yo, o que son más divertidos o que simplemente tienen más cosas en común con él.

-Definitivamente, los Fernandos son idiotas.  
>-¿Qué?<br>-Tu padre era igual que tú. Exactamente igual. "No soy suficiente para ti", "Deberías haberte quedado con tu novio el abogado"  
>-¿Tuviste un novio abogado?<br>-No desvíes el tema, Fernando.  
>-No estoy…-pero no me deja continuar.<br>-David me parece el novio perfecto para ti, cariño. ¿Y sabes por qué?

La verdad no tengo ni idea, conociendo a mi madre puede ser por cualquier cosa. Solo puedo esperar que no tenga nada que ver ni con los condones ni con la maldita nata de la papelera.

-Porque te quiere tanto como le quieres tú a él. Sí, no me mires así hijo. Solo el veros interactuar en la cena, la forma en la que os miráis… como si el resto del mundo no tuviera ninguna importancia. Para sólo llevar dos meses juntos, da la sensación de que os conocéis de toda la vida. ¿Qué que me parece vuestra relación? Tú eres feliz, él parece feliz. ¿Qué más puede pedir una madre?

No puedo evitar abrazarla, esta loca y me produce dolores continuos de cabeza pero no la cambiaría ni por todo el oro del mundo.

-Gracias, mamá.  
>-No hay porqué darlas, cielo. Pero la próxima vez intenta no dejar la casa echa un desastre ni la nevera vacía, ¿vale?<br>-Os habéis adelantado. Deberíais haber vuelto el martes, no hoy.  
>-Cierto. Pero eso no cambia nada, Fer. Por cierto, cariño. Toma esto. Cuando necesites dinero, solo pídelo.- y me larga un par de billetes de 20€.<p>

-Ya sabía yo que no me libraría… por eso no quería que tocaras mi papelera.  
>-Prometo a partir de ahora no acosarte, pero seguid siendo igual de precavidos, ¿vale?<br>-Si todas las madres fueran como tú, el mundo sería mucho mejor. Estás un poco loca y eso, pero te quiero así.  
>-Sí, ahora hazme la pelota, para lo que te va a servir. Me voy a dormir ya, mi amor… que algunos tenemos que trabajar mañana.<br>-¿Trabajar? Pero si tus vacaciones duran hasta…

Soy imbécil. Mis propios padres me han tendido una trampa y yo caí como un idiota.

-¿Hicisteis esto para ver si tenía novio? ¿estáis locos?  
>-Era la única manera de que nos contaras algo. Y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.-y se levanta tan pancha en dirección a la puerta.<p>

-Retiro lo dicho de que el mundo sería mejor.  
>-Buenas noches, Fer.<p> 


End file.
